


Watcher

by poetdameron



Series: Tumblr MCU ficlets/prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha's cat is a little shit, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Top Bucky Barnes, Tumblr Prompt, and her name is CAT, based on real life experience, yes the cat's name is C A T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha asked Bucky and Steve to take care of her cat while she went on a mission, so Barnes decided his personal mission was to fuck his boyfriend everywhere on her apartment to mess up with her rule of not having sex without her in her home.</p><p>But then, her cat reveals herself as the devil to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> I LOST THE POST OF THE PERSON WHO ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS, I'M SO SORRY. So if you are reading this and you are the one who request it, please send me a message! And I hope you like it!
> 
> So, this fic is based on a real life experience aka something that actually happened to me. I did ask the person I lived this with for permission to publish it and she was so happy, I hope she likes it lol.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/128468574919/title-watcher-paring-bucky-barnessteve-rogers) on tumblr :)

**Watcher**

“Buck…”, Steve said while Bucky marked him with his mouth on his neck.  
“Mmmm?”, he answered without stopping.  
“Buck, the cat is watching”  
“Ah, yes.” Bucky says, kissing Steve’s lips before finishing the news: “Let her. She likes it”

**_“What?”_ **

And there we go. There is Steve moving under Bucky’s body to get out of his menace, looking like if the older has say something terrible like that time he remembered killing a nun by orders of a handler who couldn’t take a ‘no’ for an answer when he insinuated to the woman. But this time wasn’t like that, he was just trying to have sex in Natasha’s couch since the woman has told him not to. But now Steve was watching the cat, she was standing like a kind of night vigilante on top of the TV in silence, just looking at them and moving her tail slowly.

Steve pointed at her, looking at his boyfriend with an astonish expression. 

“I don’t think that’s normal”  
“It is!”, Bucky answered. “Look, Matt told me that Cat likes to watch and it’s impossible to get her out of the room. She will cry and stuff if we put her away”  
“WHAT?”  
“Stevie. We want to have sex. Cat likes to watch. We let her watch. She let us have sex. Everyone’s happy.”  
“WHAT!?”

Cat really liked to watch, that’s the problem. This was one of the first things Matt told him about his relationship with Nat when they make it official. They were boxing in the gym while Steve, Frank and Sam trained when he commented on it:  _It’s weird, but Cat really got offended when I tried to get her out of the room. Nat says she feels alone but we have put her out when we sleep in her apartment and she doesn’t even meow. Cat likes to watch people have sex_. He then laughed his ass off because of course that evil cat would be a voyeur son of a bitch! Bucky believed it immediately when Murdock told him and even having the animal right in front of them, Steve was incredulous of the fact.

“How did she even know we are about to have sex?”  
“She...” Bucky started, looking at the black cat on the TV. “Maybe she smells it”  
“She smells it” and now he’s crossing his arms over his bare chest, his shirt on the carpet.

Nat was gone for a week and they were supposed to take care of her cat since Matt was out trying to get Bullseyes (again). This was the perfect opportunity to disobey her orders of not having sex (that doesn’t include her) in her home. 

“Really, Buck? The cat smells we want to have sex”  
“Yeah. You know who else knows we want to have sex? My dick”  
“I...” he starts again with red covering his checks, “maybe in the room...”  
“Steve, we already did it there. Today is the couch, tomorrow the kitchen. Also, Cat was there too. You didn’t see her, but she was very much watching you get well fucked by this horny bitch right here”  
“Why you didn’t tell me!?”   
“Because it doesn’t matter! She doesn’t even meow...” and next thing, he was over Steve again, working on his belt and positioning himself between his legs, “Come on, Stevie, I need that ass!” 

Steve could get out of his arms in seconds, but the budge on his pants told him there was no way he was moving, even with the evil cat watching with her big green eyes. He let Bucky get rid of the rest of his clothes in a heartbeat and laughed when his lips landed on his right tight, giving it kisses before marking his way to Steve’s ass and licking at his hole. Steve smiled, parting his lips while making little pleasure noises, moaning even more when Bucky finally penetrated into his hole with that potty tongue of his.

Bucky began making circles on Steve’s entrance, opening his legs more to give himself some space. Slowly, Steve forgot that Cat was watching from above the television and concentrated more in pulling Bucky’s hair and to continue moaning, filling the room with their noises and smells. Bucky was hard, he began stroking his cock with his hand of flesh and bone, lazily masturbating as his tongue opened Steve for him. Then he took the lubricant that was on the floor, sprang the liquid on his metal fingers and Steve smiled when he looked up, kissing his lips when Barnes approached and touched his hole with the tip of his fingers.

"Good boy...", Bucky muttered Steve beginning to penetrate with his middle finger. Rogers moaned deeply, his flushed face and chest made his lover smile and he soon followed Bucky their movements, fucking himself on Bucky’s fingers. The brunette bit his lower lip before adding a second finger, masturbating and lubricating his erection with his right hand, eager to fill his boyfriend with him.

"GodFUCKINGDammit!!" Shouted Steve suddenly. Bucky looked up quickly; Cat stood in front of Steve, on the head of the couch, with her big eyes fixed on poor Steve about to get fucked.  
"Fuck…"  
"No, no, no, no, nope"

Steve stood up, leaving far behind to shelter his nakedness with his hands, sitting in the smaller couch of Natasha’s living room. Bucky sighed looking at the black cat, still hard and wanting to kill her if it weren’t for the fact that Natasha could pulverize him in seconds if she finds out. The cat jumped to where Steve had laid on the couch, sniffing as if to find something and Bucky took off from there in order to not have his nakedness compromised. Sighing, he gave up and suddenly noticed the incredulous eyes of Steve, turned back and found the little cat licking drops of pre-cum on the couch.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"  
"Aaaah, Cat! That's gross!", said Bucky jumping from the flour to reach Steve.

Funny, Steve realized, because in reality they both were used to eat each other’s semen and even their own. But Cat? That was the worst in the universe.

"I will never have sex with you again," said Steve looking for his clothes, Bucky managed to get ahead of his idea and launched it as far as possible in the room. "What the fuck?"  
"I'll let the cat in the bedroom and when I return, I want you on your knees and hands on the couch"

Steve raised an eyebrow, looking for a new kind of insult.

"I'm serious"  
"Buck and not be inspired to think ..."  
"YOU ERECTION IS POITING AT ME, STEVE"

Steve buried his face in his hands, nodding as Bucky smiled triumphantly, taking the cat and then bringing her to Natasha’s room. Steve heard the door open and close; he sighed moving and placing his weight on his palms, erection lightly touching the fabric of the smaller couch. "That I like," he heard his boyfriend saying, who quickly moved behind him and began kissing down his back, making small tickled and made him bite his lower lip while smiling. Bucky placed both hands on his hips, carving his erection between the legs of Steve, letting himself achieve some friction because he was going crazy.

Soon the room was filled with moans again, both of them ignoring the cat scratching the door of the bedroom, both enchanted by moans and other body heat until Bucky refilled his metal fingers with lubricant, putting one digit in Steve and then another, making scissors inside him and then taking him to an intermediate pace. Steve whimpered his name, asking for more and wanting another, so Bucky gave him the glory of a third finger that eventually began massaging his prostate, making Steve moan high with little cries that surrounded Bucky’s name out of his pretty pink lips and soon, Bucky began to lubricate his erection again to finally make his way in Steve.

So Cat decided that this was the ideal moment to mourn like a child.

Steve's back stiffened upon hearing the terrible cry of the cat, Bucky completely ignored her while placing the condom on him with one hand and the other was carving her boyfriend's prostate until he realized Rogers had stopped moaning.

"Hey," Bucky muttered when he noticed the captain distraction. "Steve?"  
"Cat is crying"  
Bucky turned his eyes in annoyance. "Leave her alone. She will get tired eventually".  
"Bucky" and he moved, breaking the position where they were, Bucky groaned in frustration. "We can’t leave her there, listen…"

Yes, Cat was crying like if she was in heat and Bucky hated her with all his being in those moments. Steve gave him one of those blue eyes full of concern and Bucky licked his lips, took him by the shoulders and kissed him hard, pressing him back to the couch and masturbating his erection with Steve’s, both moaning into the kiss and…

"WEEEEEENNNNNÑÑÑÑÑ!"

"FuCK, CAT. OKAY, OKAY! COMING!"

And with that, Bucky ran to open the door to the cat. Steve chuckled when his beautiful back disappeared down the hall, he heard the door open and Cat being cursed when Bucky noticed that the animal was out the window. There wasn’t any problem, she came and went at her pleasure, but they were interrupted and Bucky will never forgive Cat for that. ‘Almost ruin my afternoon sex’ was a very serious offense in his book. Steve smiled as he returned, standing on his hands and knees again to give Bucky a show by opening his hole with his own fingers.

"Oh, baby... so ready for me and desperate to have me in. You want me inside, doll?"  
Steve nodded. "Please ... please, Buck".

Bucky smiled, licking Steve's lower back before lubricate his cock once more and place himself in Steve’s entry. He held his erection with one hand after a couple of strokes, pushing the tip easily in Steve, the captain groaned deeply, his fingers firmly fixed on the head of the couch, concentrated on feel Bucky filling him with every inch of his thick member. Once fully inside, Bucky moaned hoarse before starting to move,

in,

out,

innnn,

oooout,

iiiiinnnnnn…

Cat was watching from the side table where the phone and a lamp rested.

Steve tensed when he looked away and found the cat staring back, but this time he couldn’t say a thing, instead he moaned because Bucky had lined enough to brush his prostate each time he entry and pushed hard. The cat did nothing, she was still in place, sitting like some guard, watching intently into Steve’s blushing face, just moving the tip of her tail gently. For a moment, Steve swear the cat looked at Bucky’s cock entering him and then fixed his eyes on Steve’s mouth while moaning Bucky’s name. Bucky began to increase speed and Steve glanced forward, moaning wordlessly, blue eyes closing as he felt his lover’s metal hand masturbate his cock with lubricant.

"Oh, Jesus Christ...! Bucky!"

They changed their position before the end, Bucky sat in the couch and let Steve sit over him, her back against his chest and his feet making the momentum needed to impale himself on Bucky’s penis, kissing passionately while the brunette played with Steve’s nipples, hardening them in seconds. Cat was not in the same place when Steve turned, wondering if Bucky hadn’t seen her. Barnes bit his shoulder, taking Steve by his thighs to keep him high enough so he could fuck him on his own accelerated pace.

Steve loved that feeling of having Bucky inside, filling him as he only could, expanding his damp walls and making him feel everything as ever. He opened his eyes when Bucky asked him to touch himself so he took his erection in his own hands, knowing that his boyfriend was watching over his shoulder. Steve threw back his head biting Bucky’s lower lip, masturbating himself hard before finding the damn cat watching from the corner of Natasha’s mini bar, almost completely hidden among the vodkas.

Air stuck in his throat, Bucky began to suck small marks on his neck and Steve closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget that the animal was watching and concentrating only on how wonderful this was getting, Steve was about to come anyway.

"... Buck... Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...!!”

One shot, two, three. Wow. He felt Bucky’s smile kiss the space between his neck and shoulder, his insights weren’t stopped at any time and had only accelerated the pace, looking for his own orgasm and fucking him hard, hitting his prostate to make Steve feel more and more during his release. Steve left him do as he wanted, feeling Bucky’s orgasm approaching him and making him smile, almost laugh while the brunette hugged him tightly, screaming his name before outing him and taking off the condom to ejaculate between Steve’s legs, hoarse moaning his name in the middle of his own pleasure. Steve looked at him, searching for Bucky’s lips to kiss him lazily, playfully biting his tongue, sucking on his mouth and then biting his bottom lip gently until Bucky responded his kisses with a little sleepy smile.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph..." smiled Bucky. "Admit it, Stevie... It was worth it all".  
Steve smiled, turning completely to curl in Bucky’s body and kiss him gently for a long time. "The cat saw us anyway."  
"Really? How?" He questioned with eyes wide open. "But the bitch left the house!"  
"I don’t know, maybe she came when she saw the door open. But she..." Steve pointed to the bar, finding an empty place. "Oh. She was there. She was first on that table" and pointed at the place where the phone was. "Then I saw her among the vodkas..."  
"Hmmm ..." Bucky whispered, caressing his boyfriend's arms with one hand and with the other, his knee. None of them had idea of how the hell both of them could stay curled in the smaller couch of the living room. "Maybe she decided to leave the show already-"

"FUCK!!!"

And Steve ended up sitting on the forearm of the couch, naked and scared, all red on his face. Bucky had raised his legs in an act to protect themselves from whatever it is that Steve had blown at. And of course, it was Cat, sitting on the flour and licking her own lips while looking up at them.

"She Li-licked my leg..."  
"Agh, Steve. It's just a cat"  
"She licked your cum, Buck. The cat licked your fucking cum"

Then Bucky’s laughter fill the room, making Steve want to kick him off the couch or something but, as if Cat has smelled Steve needed revenge, she jumped on Bucky’s chest, licking his lips with affection and making the man scream and Steve laugh at his boyfriend’s desperate attempt to get rid of the cat.

Latter, dressed and about to go, they saw Cat again on the couch. She was holding something on her mouth, it was their used condom. Bucky tried to get it off her but the cat scratched him, protecting her prize. Bucky sighed looking at Steve, both having one of those unique and very them conversations with just their eyes: Cat could have the damn used a condom, they then will run away from Natasha if necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, yes. I'm so sorry for this.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
